Si longtemps
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] [Fanta/Bob] Comme chaque jour depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Bob vient rendre visite à Fanta et entamer une longue discussion avec lui. Toujours la même.
_Bonsoir =D_
 _Voici un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat final et, sincèrement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire mieux en gardant le même thème, thème qui m'est par ailleurs très cher :)_  
 _Donc voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte !_  
 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'air commençait à peine à se rafraîchir, descendant péniblement en-dessous des 17 degrés, et la pluie à s'évaporer, laissant traîner une odeur âcre et délavée qui se renforçait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, devenant de plus en plus envahissante et de plus en plus dominante. Elle prenait peu à peu la place de toutes les autres odeurs, les chassant gentiment tout en s'installant fermement.  
C'était, cependant, toujours la même odeur. C'était toujours cette odeur qui l'accompagnait partout et tout le temps depuis ces quelques années.  
Ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant ceci dit, un cimetière n'était que rarement un lieu embaumant la fleur d'oranger et transpirant la joie de vivre. Même les flagrances si douces et alléchantes des fleurs déposées sur les tombes se faisaient discrètes dans un cimetière. La seule odeur qu'il était fréquent de sentir était une odeur de disparition. Ce n'était pas une odeur putrescente ou même rance, c'était plutôt une « non-odeur ». Une odeur de vide, d'absence. Une odeur de lit vide, de classe désertée, de poupée délaissée.

Voilà, c'était bel et bien plutôt à cela que cette odeur s'apparentait, à une non-odeur, la senteur du néant. C'était ce genre d'odeur qui n'apparaissait qu'une fois qu'on avait goûté à la celle de la présence de l'autre. C'était le genre d'odeur qu'on découvrait brutalement sans vraiment trop le vouloir. Une non-odeur, dans un lieu de non-existence où seul se pratique le non-langage.  
Là, dans ce cimetière à l'odeur si commune, personne n'existait. Seul le néant répondait présent. Et s'il arrivait parfois de s'échanger quelques mots, ils étaient plus vains que tout. Ils n'étaient rien. Ne signifiaient rien. Ne voulaient rien. Leur seule utilité était purement mélodique. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu n'être que des chansons et des rythmes, des sifflotements joyeux ou tristes. Mais ils n'étaient pas un langage. Ils étaient simplement un moyen d'essayer de combler le vide.  
Pourtant, c'était bien par ce non-langage que tous deux communiquaient le mieux, qu'ils échangeaient le plus, grâce à ces non-mots subtils c'était dans ce lieu de non-existence qu'il existait à nouveau, qu'il se sentait revivre, qu'il avait enfin l'impression de le retrouver.

Le vide, le silence, le calme plat. C'est tout ce qui remplissait et rythmait désormais sa vie, il était devenu sourd à tous les autres chants et aveugles à toutes les autres regards.  
C'était ici, dans ce cimetière pourtant si commun, si peu spécial, qu'il avait envie d'éclater de rire, de s'esclaffer, de se rouler en boule par terre en se tapant sur les côtes. Il ne le faisait pas bien sûr, pas tant à cause d'une quelconque interdiction morale et de l'indécence que cela pouvait sembler être, mais plutôt car, dès lors qu'il riait, dès lors qu'il laissait s'échapper la moindre note de ses lèvres, tous les enchantements tressés et dressés par le silence s'évanouissaient, et alors ne demeurait qu'un poids écrasant et énorme. Finie l'envie de rire.  
Alors il se contentait de sourire silencieusement et, souvent, c'était bien suffisant.

 _He he… On en a vécu des aventures ensemble hein ?_

C'était toujours ainsi qu'il l'abordait maintenant. Il avait ré-appris à lui dire bonjour, à le saluer. C'était sa manière à lui de le faire depuis le temps. Temps qu'il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus. Il avait essayé au départ, c'est vrai, mais ça n'avait abouti à rien. Donc il avait arrêté. C'était aussi simple que ça.  
Il laissait les mots s'échapper de son esprit, se glisse hors de ses pensées, se mêler au silence, ne faire qu'un avec lui, disparaître. Il les laissait faire avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Toutes ces années, tous ces moments… on a jamais rien regretté hein ? On s'est toujours donné complètement à fond. Pas vrai ?_

C'était, il le savait, une question idiote. Il en connaissait bien évidemment déjà pertinemment la réponse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à chaque fois un intense plaisir à se non-entendre répéter ces questions encore et encore, inlassablement, en obtenant toujours les même réponses.  
Depuis le temps, ils s'étaient tout dit, ils s'étaient tout appris. Même ce qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment complètement d'un ami, ils l'avaient appris. Ils avaient su trouver ce qui était le plus précieux chez l'autre, sans avoir à le brusquer. Ils avaient chacun accompli un travail d'orfèvre. Ça leur avait demandé du temps et des précautions mais, en fin de compte, ils se connaissaient comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.  
Jamais l'un sans l'autre, jamais sans une épaule où s'appuyer. Et si l'épaule manquait à l'appel et venait à flancher, alors c'était le genou qui répondait.

 _Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? C'est l'anniversaire de la petiote ! Elle a encore le jouet que tu lui avais offert, elle y tient beaucoup._

C'était la manière qu'il avait trouvé de le rendre éternel. Venir lui non-parler tous les jours, apprécier sa non-présence. Les images parlaient bien, les vidéos plus encore. Mais rien n'atteignait cependant ces discussions silencieuses qui pouvaient durer plusieurs heures. Quelque fois elles étaient interrompues par un gardien les avertissant de la fermeture imminente des portes.  
Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, il partageait son enthousiasme avec lui, lui disait comme ça avançait, comment ça allait, bien qu'il éluda souvent ce dernier point, faute de nouveautés à transmettre.  
Ils s'y étaient préparés, ils savaient que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil après. Mais ça tournait encore. Au départ, ça l'avait étonné. Il se rappelait encore dire _« C'est FantaBoBGames. Pas l'un ou l'autre. Les deux. Ensemble. Toujours. Sans Fanta, pas de Bob. Sans Bob, pas de Fanta. C'est un projet commun. C'est une passion commune. Vous pouvez choisir de n'en regarder qu'un, mais nous, c'est nous deux ou rien. C'est comme ça, et ça ne risque pas de changer. »  
_ Bien évidemment, il y avait tout de suite eu des personnes pour critiquer. Pour dire que ce n'était qu'un menteur. Mais c'était resté vrai. Il n'était pas revenu sur sa parole, et ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il s'était senti un peu mal la première fois mais il avait vu que sa passion n'avait été en rien diminuée. Leur passion.  
Il était encore avec lui.

 _T'as aucun soucis à te faire d'ailleurs. On va tous bien « ici-bas », comme tu te plaisais à en rire avant._

Une main éthérée se posa sur son épaule. Le vent se dissipa, emportant de ce fait la main, lui répondant ainsi et dissipant ses pensées dans l'air.  
Dans sa main gauche, il sentit sa main lâcher la sienne, son corps partir avec la brise et le silence revenir.  
Il quitta la tombe et se dirigea vers la sortie, le dos légèrement voûté.  
Une fois rentré chez lui, il laissa lentement s'écouler le temps, profitant de chaque seconde passée. Et cela recommençait. La même odeur, le même goût sur la langue… décidément, ils ne voulaient pas le quitter.

Mais surtout, le même silence. Aucun bruit, aucun son, rien qui ne puisse interférer. Il sourit à cette pensée et ferma la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il était rentré, dans cette pièce où régnait le silence le plus bruyant qu'il soit.  
Respirant un grand coup, il lança le jeu et, d'une voix pétillante et malgré tout usée par l'âge…  
« BONSOIR ! JE suis Bob Lennon ! » 

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :)  
_ _Si vous vous en sentez l'envie, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer :)  
Câlins sur toi, ô lecteur ! (et bragibus aussi. Parce que c'est bon les dragibus _ )_


End file.
